The Prophecy Of Hades
by Amber The Awesome Fangirl
Summary: This is the story of Julie Hightower, and her very first quest. Will she make it out alive with her brother Peter at her side? Find out in this exciting adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_I. On the run_

In the beginning there was a god named hades who overthrew his father Cronus and became God of the Underworld, but that's another story, this is the story of me and my step-brother Peter on the run in the search of a forever home.

Our story begins in a forest beyond California. Where Peter and I are in the run.

"Run Peter run!" Julie the eldest of the 2 with 13 years of age yelled to her younger step-brother Peter. " wait Julie." Peter responded and stopped and the monster started catching up to him with a hungry expression. " why are we running?" I wanted to answer but the truth was I had no idea what was that thing that was getting closer and closer to Peter so I told him " we're running from..." I hesitated.

I realized I had stopped as well and the creature was getting closer. "Aahhhh!" The creature was right on top of us. It pounced and landed on to of Peter and roared. "PETER!" I yelled and then and arrow whizzed past my ear and pierced into the creatures head. The creature wailed in anger and pain and then disintegrated into a gold colored dust.

I stared in horror at my step-brother who had a cut on his forehead and a nasty bite on his arm, he was unconscious but still breathing. "Peter, don't leave me, I couldn't live without you." I sobbed thinking he was gone and right behind me I felt a warm breath and turned around and saw a wolf with a kind expression but I still screamed and it growled and opened its mouth to show its big white teeth.

I screamed even more and then I heard someone say something in a weird language I didn't understand and the wolf backed away. I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a girl that looked around 12 year old with a little gold circlet around her head and then another girl around 15 with a silver circlet around her head and behind the 15 looking girl was about 20 girls in between the 2 girls ages so around 12, 13, 14, and 15, but around 15 of them looked around the age of 12.

I asked them " who are you?" And the 12 year old girl with the gold circlet said " we are the hunters of Artemis , I am Artemis and this is my lieutenant Thalia ." I looked at them in awe and asked. " are you good at healing?" And the girl with the silver circlet: Thalia said " yes we can heal, pretty well" then I said half sobbing " please help me, my step-brothers hurt, I don't want him to die." Then Artemis said " do not worry we will heal your step-brother, Lucy could you?" The girl named Lucy nodded and then opened her pack, set up a hospital tent in 5 seconds and then picked up Peter and brought him in.

Artemis told the other girls to set up camp and they nodded and then set up about 20 tents in a matter of 10 seconds and then they let loose about 12 wolves and the wolves circled the camp like guards and then I heard a screech and looked up to see about 20 Hawks keeping guard as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_2\. The offe_ _r_

Artemis told me to walk with her so I followed her into the woods. As we walked she asked me " Julie would you like to become one of my hunters? You would be immortal and you would have your freedom and go on adventures with me and the other girls, you would have a family and a home."

I repeated " home, family." I stood there in awe thinking about this one in a lifetime offer, I couldn't say no, then again I couldn't leave Peter alone hurt the way he was, so I replied " no, I'm sorry but I can't, I have to care for my step-brother, I'm sorry."

Artemis didn't look hurt she simply replied " very well it is your choice I can not change that." I said thank you and we returned to camp. After dinner we went to bed and I was quite happy with my response.

In the morning Artemis woke me up and told me Peter was fine and that she was ready to take me and Peter to camp. " camp?" I asked her and she said " it's a camp for special kids like you and your brother." we got up and the hunters put away the camp as fast as they set it up. Then Artemis whistled and 2 horses with wings appeared and snorted kindly and softly to me and Peter who looked much better, the cut on his forehead had disappeared and he had a sling on around his neck holding his arm.

We got into the horses which Artemis told us they were Pegasus' and then she clapped and we soared into the air. Once we were about 100 feet into the air I finally found out that I was afraid of heights, I looked down and saw the city of Manhattan and almost screamed but as soon as I started the Pegasus got uneasy and I almost fell off so I breathed deeply and I calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

_3\. Camp Half-Blood_

About 2 hours later I saw and island with what looked like a resort

built on the island, the horse swooped down, Peter woke up with a start and started screaming in terror, I yelled at him to calm down and he took a couple deep breaths and calmed down.

We landed on the island and I looked around, there was a nice looking beach that strangely was empty, there was only one kid that was in a watch tower that was built into a tree so it looked like a treehouse, the kid in it almost fell out of the tree when he saw us and then caught himself and climbed down to come say hi.

He looked around 15 years old with a little muscle and a little scratch on his hand. " hi, I'm Harold, who are you?" I answered "hi I'm Julie and this is my brother Peter, we were sent here by the... was it Artemis?" Before I could finish Harold yelled " Artemis! You mean THE Artemis as in the hunters of Artemis!" I answered kinda angry " you interrupted me, but yes THE hunters of Artemis." Harold scowled and then muttered to himself in disgust and then said " follow me I have to tell Chiron that we have some newcomers."

We followed Harold up a hill and stopped at the top. I looked around and couldn't believe what I was seeing: there were about 20 big cabins all in a U shape and a big arena that I guessed was for sword fighting because there were a lot of swords hanging on the wall, there was also a climbing wall with lava pouring down it. " what is this place?" I asked in awe realizing it was NOT a resort Harold told me " it's a camp for kids that are born of Greek gods, I guess Artemis sent you here because you a child of one of the gods." " wait! Gods? As in the Zeus and Hades and Poseidon Greek gods!" Harold looked at me as if I were dumb and said " yes those Greek gods, now, let me take you to Chiron."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chiron_

We followed Harold in silence the rest of the way until we saw a gigantic house with about 4 floors and an attic. " whoa!" Peter said in awe, he startled me so much cause I forgot he was there because he was so quiet. Then I heard feet, no, not feet, hooves, hooves walking towards us and then I saw a creature that I couldn't even describe but I tried: he had the top part of a man and from the waist down he had a horses legs and tail.

"Hello, Harold, who are these young and brave ones?" The creature asked Harold and he responded " I don't really know they just landed on the beach riding two Pegasus and they said that Artemis sent them."

Chiron made a grim face when Harold said Artemis, I guess they didn't have a good time when they met.

Then I asked " wait who are you people and what is this place?" Chiron didn't look offended he just smiled and said " this is camp half-blood, it is a camp for special people like you and your brother, hopefully you will be claimed by one of the gods and find your cabin."

Then Chiron told us to follow him and he gave us a tour of the camp. Then sunset came and Chiron led us to the dining pavilion where we hopefully would be claimed.


	5. Chapter 5

_5\. Getting claimed_

Chiron introduced us to the camp and while he was doing that the strangest thing happened: a cross appeared with a U on top of the cross and a circle in the middle of the U above me and Peters heads.

Everyone gasped and Chiron said " they have been claimed. Everyone, may I present Julie Hightower and Peter Preator , son and daughter of Hades, God of the underworld."

At hearing the word Hades I gasped and then dropped to the floor.

"Julie! Julie!" Peter yelled at me with worry. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in an infirmary with Peter at the side of my bed, his face was full of worry. I slowly sat up in the bed and Peter sighed with relief. " thank god, your ok." He said happily.

Then another boy walked in and said " so you're my new sister Julie." The boy said. Peter seemed to read my thoughts and said " that's Nick he's also a son of hades, so he's our brother." I stared in wonder at the kid/ our brother who was called Nick. I asked him " wait you're a son of hades, so do you have our same mother or Peter's step-mother, or had, Miranda Hightower?" Nick smiled and said " sadly no, my mother was Maria Èclair , she died when I was only 2 so I barely met her." I felt bad for Nick but I didn't know what to say, so I turned towards Peter and asked him "how long was I out?" Nick instead of Peter said " you were out all night. Gave Chiron quite a scare when you just dropped to the floor, scared Peter and I to." I made a depressed face and then got up and Nick showed me our cabin.

" welcome home." I looked a amazed at the cabin, it was all black rock:the walls, the floor, everything. In The middle of the room was a small statue of Hades holding a leash and on the leash was a small 3 headed dog, Cerberus. At the back there was a small door which Nick led us through and behind the door was a small arena and Nick said " this is where we practice our powers since I didn't want to put it near the sword arena cause I didn't want the undead to go crazy with the live people so I put the arena in here."

Then there was another small door and behind it was a large room with 3 beds a also made of black rock with big mattresses and a trunk at the bottom of the bed.

After Nick gave us the tour of the cabin we went outside to practice sword fighting. As soon as Nick handed me a sword I said " oh no! I don't do violence!" And Nick said " well you have to do violence if your gonna survive."

So Nick taught us to use a sword and at sunset we went to go eat dinner and Nick, Peter and I sat at the Hades table and we ate our dinner and gave a small offering to our dad.


End file.
